globalpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Japan
Geography Japan is a country in East Asia located east of the Korean peninsula, and south of Sakhalin and Far Eastern Russia. It is bounded by the Sea of Japan to the west, the North Pacific Ocean to the east, and the East China Sea to the southwest. It is the 6th [[List of most populous countries in Asia|most populous country in Asia]] (excluding Russia), with a population of over 125 million people. Yet, the population of Japan has been slowly decreasing over the years, because of the low birth rate and aging population. Contents Cities Tokyo Read More: [[Tokyo]] Location Tokyo is the captial of Japan. It is located north of Yokohama, and west of Mnt. Fuji. The city is located on the largest island of Japan, Honshu, and is the most populous city in Japan, and sometimes referred to as the most populous metropolitan area in the world. Yokohama Location Yokohama is located south of Tokyo, and west of Mnt. Fuji. Yokohama also lies on the western coast of japan. Nagoya Location Nagoya is a city that is far away from most other cities. It is east to Mnt. Fuji, Tokyo, and Yokohama, and west from Kobe and Osaka. It also lies on the western coast of Japan. Osaka Historical Facts Osaka was once ruled by a five year old by who was later defeated in the Castle of Osaka by a Daimyou Army led by Shogun Tokugawa. Location Osaka lies very close to Kobe, which is at east to Osaka.It is north to the western coast of Japan, and east to Nagoya. Kobe Location Kobe lies east of Osaka, and west from Hiroshima. Hiroshima Location Hiroshima lies west from Kitakyusnu and East from Osaka and Kobe. Hiroshima is in the southern part of Japan. Kitakyusnu Location Kitakyusnu is very close to the city of Fukuoka, which lies east of Kitakyusnu. Kitakakyusnu is located on the island of Kyushu. West of Kitakyusnu is Hiroshima. Fukuoka Location Fukoaka lies eat of of Kitakyusnu on the island of Kyushu, and is on the northern coast. Sapporo Location Sapporo lies on the island of Hokkaido, and has no neighboring cities. Akita Location Akita lies on the eastern coast of Japan, and is northeast to the city of Senbai. Senbai Location Senbai is located on the western coast of Japan, and is Southerwest to the city of Akita. Landmarks Mnt. Fuji Mount Fuji is a mountain between Nagoya and Tokyo with its southern neighbor, Yokohama. Mnt. Fuji is located on the middle of the island of Honshu. Islands Japan is divided into 4 islands: Honshu About Honshu is Japan's greatest island, it consists of 8 cities. Cities * Tokyo * Nagoya * Hiroshima * Yokohama * Akita * Senbai * Osaka * Kobe Shikoku About Shikoku lies souther of the island of Honshu, and west from the island of Kyushu. Shikoku is the only island in Japan that has no cities in it. Kyushu About Kyushu is Japan's 3rd biggest island. It is located east from the island of Shikoku, and south from the island of Honshu. Kyushu consists of 2 cities. Cities * Kitayunsu * Fukuoka Hokkaido About Hokkaido is Japan's second biggest island, and the island that has the least amount of cities in Japan, if you don't include the island of Shikoku. The only city in the island of Hokkaido is Sapporo. Famous People Masashi Kishimoto Masashi Kishimoto is a mangaka, and has created the manga of [http://naruto.wikia.com Naruto]. Childhood Kishimoto loved drawings since he was a kid. He drew everyday, he even drew when he was playing hide-and-seek and hiding. He was a very big fan of "Dragon Ball", an anime-manga series. He also liked Gundam, and was really interested in how people could draw that well. Kishimoto wanted a game that was known as "Dragon Quest", but he was the only one in his class that didn't have a nindo, and when his father heard the phrase "Vidoe Game", he would tell Kishimoto to go and study. Later, Kishimoto was working on a manga about a shadow ninja boy, and after he had completed the first 27 chapters, he showed it to his father and brother, and they didn't like it. As a manga-ka When Kishimoto was older, he made another manga about a Shadow Ninja Boy whom he names Naruto. In Japan, Naruto has become really popular, and a lot of people from other contries are enjoying it too. Currently, Naruto is ranked #1 online, and has gotten more than 300,000 views. Language and Writing Japanese people have a very unique language, and unique writing too. They have 4 kinds of writing: Katakana, Kanji, Hiragana, and one that not many people treat as a "Japanese" kind of writing, Romanji. Grammar As mentioned before, Japanese language is very unique, the unique part is their grammar. You can arrange the words as you like in a a sentence, as long as the verb remains at the end. Usually though, people in Japan use the adjectives before the nouns, but it's still correct if you don't. Kanji Kanji is not a Japanese-only kind of writing, the original was Chinese. Kanjis are symbols that represent a word, so each word has its own symbol to write, instead of using letters. Katakana and Hiragana Katakana and Hiragana are kinds of writing that use symbols to represent a syllable, the differences in Katakana and Hiragana are that the symbols represent different syllables. Katakana Symbols=